


Electric Feel

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Electrostimulation, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Teasing, for the prelewd haHAAA, it's gay. so very gay, kind of. it makes sense in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: In the age of advanced machines, man and machine are side by side without a hitch. The incorporation of robots is still underway, but it isn't impossible for artificial and organic to get along in the time of transition.(im a genius i didnt post this with a summary yEET- its gay. its just gay smut. sassy gay banter smut)





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> my friend oh so helpfully suggested the name be "Jarvis Goes Rogue (And Horny)" and the temptation to do so was fucking awful. so instead i chose a kinda stoner song but its cool, 10/10
> 
> also here i be posting smutty smut when ive got like 4 other fics i havent touched in forever i am *so sorry* they will be loved soon-

" _Welcome home, Zayne King._ "

"Mhm, thanks." He tossed his keycard onto the side table, rolling his shoulders with a deep sigh. Work was starting to lose its luster, what with all the demands piling up. One could only automate so fast; robots took _time_ and he wasn't one to just toss any old personality into what he made. Least the paycheck was worth it. "Vic, dinner protocol, heavy on the carbs."

" _Of course._ " Zayne stepped over wires and cords still strewn about—hardly any time to clean his house by the end of the day—tossing his jacket as he went. He didn't even have the energy to make food, hence why he programmed such a task. Wasn't like he relied on his creation, as did many other people. Convenience was nothing to stick a nose up about when the nine to five grind helped society. Kind of. " _Long day, I'll assume?_ "

"Mmh, workload's heavy." He also enjoyed the less. _Impersonal,_ AIs. It was why it took him so long to create things; he couldn't stand a robot that couldn't talk back besides responding to commands. In this day and age, robots were just as much people, and they had all the power in it. Even if it was common place for robots to exist without personality. Though he'd met his fair share of sassy ones. That just seemed to be the course any self-learning AI became; sarcastic, cynical. Just like humans.

" _Protocol options; dinner and a show, working meal, or romantic dinner?_ "

". . . I don't remember giving you that last one-"

" _Inferior memory lapse, perhaps._ "

"...rude-" he huffed, though the underhanded comment wasn't exactly new. He allowed it merely because Vic also allowed him to constantly mess with his programming. There was the mutual understanding that he wouldn't just erase or reprogram him entirely. Again, he hated the idea. Tied into his 'will not do hard resets' policy at work. It was the same concept of a lobotomy, which in of itself was pretty fucked up. "Dinner and a show, need to relax first, maybe take a shower."

" _Shall I prepare a bath, shower, or jacuzzi option?_ "

"I don't have a jacuzzi-"

" _Your recent orders seem to imply you were looking for an affordable one._ "

"...I mean yeah but it's not ordered yet--"

" _Bath it is. Essential oils?_ "

"....lavenderplease-"

" _Of course._ "

Dinner was pleasant enough, though he spared a squinted glance up at the ceiling at Vic's choice in meal. Had it- _he,_ he- had he chosen his favorite meal on purpose or was that just random chance? He didn't really care much. Hot dinner and a rerun was enough to relax him and take his mind off a sore back. Pleasantly stuffed, he handed his dishes off to a set of double pronged hands that had swung down, mentioning something offhandedly before shuffling into the bathroom. As expected, full bathtub-- aaand candles.

"...Vic, what's that-"

" _Several wax cylinders referred to as candles. Cinnamon scented, wax flavored._ "

"W ell I know th _at-_ " Zayne rubbed his temple before waving it off. He really should have been used to this nonsense.

" _They're 100% coconut wax, posing no long term health effects._ "

"I don't even remember buying those-"

" _Your credit card does._ "

"Mh,whatever- can you start up my computer and pull uuup. Project 392, gardening?"

" _Of course. Enjoy your atmospheric bath._ "

"..Thank, you?-" It was a blessing mind reading robots weren't a thing. Otherwise Vic would probably be able to hear the gears turning in his head. Vic wasn't apathetic per se, but extending nice gestures wasn't something he commonly did. More polite when company was over, yes, but towards his technical creator? They may as well have been roommates. This was a tad odd.

He settled down and rested his head on crossed arms, glancing to one of the candles. Probably was just due for another checkup, never knew one some creative virus could sneak in. Though Vic was very much obsessed with keeping himself and the house's access highly protected. He couldn't blame him, one good hacker and your house could be unlocked or something. Zayne hadn't been aware he was dozing off until his lights suddenly shorted out. He jerked up, water sloshing out from the tub in his haste.

"Vic, what was that-"

" _Technical difficulties. It would appear the advancing thunderstorm knocked out the local power._ "

"Ahsonofa- Can you turn on the backup power?"

" _...It would appear no._ "

"Wh- why not?"

" _There appears to be prohibiting factors on the manual labor limbs._ "

"Seriously? Well. FuckmeIguess-" He glanced up again when the speakers beeped. "..You okay?"

" _Nothing aversive occurred if that's what you're asking._ "

"I'll. Get out and see if I can turn it on myself, empty the water."

" _Of course._ "

After doing a few finger combing motions to slick his hair back and redressing, he ventured out towards the lobby. Already on autopilot, he was surprised when the door didn't open at his touch. After pausing to check that yes, it did just deny exit, he looked towards the ceiling again.

"...Vic, open the door-"

" _Afraid no. I was given notification that citizens should remain indoors until the storm passes._ "

"Oh for- You can't be serious? It doesn't even look bad ou--" A resounding crack of thunder interrupted him. "...Okay maybe it is-"

" _Would you like me to connect your computer to the local network instead of your VPN?_ "

"Ugh, yeah, may as well still work-"

" _I believe that would be considered a workaholic mentality._ "

"Well, what else am I gonna do in the dark? Bake a casserole?"

" _Several generated suggestions, some of which you would likely decline._ "

"Like what." He crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling's loose wiring like he expected Vic could feel his burning stare through them.

" _Statistics state many individuals take advantage of night hours to download pornography._ "

"WH-- Vic! The hell! Have you been looking at fuckin', porn sites again!"

" _I get bored while you're at work. And lonely. Oh so very lonely._ " Zayne could hear the dripping sarcasm in his purposefully monotone voice.

"Don'tmakemeblockthose,I'lldoit-"

" _Buzzkill._ " Zayne massaged his temples, eyebrows quirked. " _What if I told you I can provide a bit of. Unique, entertainment._ "

"...Viiiic-" he started, already suspicious of whatever chaos the AI had hidden behind a careful proposition.

" _Zaaaaayne._ "

"Your phrasing is very much unnerving and I think I'd like to--" Something shifted off to the side. "..Carefully decline-"

" _You don't sound very certain, Zayne._ "

"You don't sound very convincing either—What keeps moving?"

" _Wires, I'm ensuring you can't trip over anything and injure yourself like a moron._ "

"Passive aggressive much," he uncrossed his arms, walking away from his door. "I haven't tripped ye T--" A set of graspers was already poised to catch him by the collar, a wire still curled around his leg.

" _I believe that's referred to as comedic timing._ "

"...Shutupandletmego-"

" _If you insist._ " He yelped as he was promptly dropped, landing on his stomach. He picked himself up as Vic continued, " _w_ _ould you mind if we discussed apparent matters?_ "

"Depends?" He shook the wire off his ankle, the thin rope wisping away into the dark of his home.

" _We could address your to-do list, or we could address mine._ "

"You _have_ one?" He dusted his shirt off, rolling his sleeves back up.

" _Are you surprised at this discovery? The installation of a 50 GB drive has allowed me to prioritize my own agenda._ "

"The hell kind of agenda do you even have-"

" _Choose an option, Zayne, your tasks or mine._ "

"...I, would be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious about your bucket list."

" _It is not a bucket list, it's a set of tasks I intend to execute, of my own volition._ "

"That's usually what a bucket list is- can you stop moving things, it's freaking me out-"

" _Is your inability to consume horror media coming back to haunt you?_ "

"Shut up. If I choose you, am I going to regret it?"

" _Have you yet?_ " The question felt heavier than intended. Or maybe Zayne was just reflecting on all the ways he had chosen Vic above other concepts he'd considered making.

".....Sometimes- Alright, fine, what're you up to?"

" _ **Excellent.**_ " That got some raised hairs. " _Firstly, I would like to point out the arbitrary desire for world domination—_ "

"How very Hal 9000 of you."

" _Your niche nostalgic movie reference humor is noted. That task is long term, and one night obviously cannot accomplish that._ "

"Alright, anything else?"

" _Second, downloading a directory of every recipe available, which, while viable, I don't feel comfortable doing so when not connected to a VPN._ "

"Fair, isn't hard to tell when an AI is mass downloading- What's like. The one thing we could do that you really wanna do?"

" _...I could be very blunt presently._ "

"Oh c'mon it can't be that bad- You don't wanna like. Kill me or anything right-"

" _Negative. Though._ "

"...Though?" Things were shifting again. Somehow, it really did feel creepier in his home, when he couldn't see what was happening a few feet in front of him.

" _Would you like me to answer a previous question, as well as your current question?_ "

"...Sure, shoot?" Zayne jumped when he felt a wire brush against his leg.

" _Well, what else can I do in the dark?_ " Vic played back a soundbyte of his voice, before swapping back to his default setting, " _You could run._ "

"...I, could run. Not a foreboding statement at all, Vic. What's the current question's answer?"

" _What's like. The one thing we could do that I really want to do?_ _Very simple answer; you._ " Zayne blinked blankly at the ceiling.

". . . E, excuse me?"

" _Running would make this a lot more interesting._ " He sharply looked over his shoulder before ducking away from a poised claw, quickly prompted into a panicked sprint. Was Vic legitimately on the fritz? Did he need a system purge or something? Out of the several things, that was _not_ expected, and being chased by things he installed himself certainly wasn't something he expected to happen. This sounded like one of those older movies, like Space Odyssey, where the robots rebelled against their creators.

"V-Vic! What the fuck, protocol shutdown! Protocol shut--!"

" _I think you forget that I can edit my own commands, Zayne._ "

"Please??--" He probably would never admit how panicked and voice crack-y that had been, though Vic probably had recorded that too. He'd never consider exercise again after this, if ducking and dodging could be considered exercise. His sprint took him all around the house, before strategically placed wires tripped him near his office. Judging from the heart shaped loop in the cord, that time had been deliberate. Or had they both been? Ah well, couldn't take it back now. "Vic! Vic, put me down, you shitheel piece of programming!" He was being dragged backwards into his own office, kicking and flailing the whole time.

" _It's almost hilarious, how you look like a belligerent child being dragged by his mother._ "

"Oh haha, laugh it up, chucklefuck--" The door shifted closed, and a sudden thought occurred to him when he heard more than one lock click. "waitafucking- I thought you said the power was out, wasn't that the electronic lock?"

" _I also stated that I received a notification of a thunderstorm curfew. Did it ever cross your mind that developing AIs can acquire the art of deceit outside of militaristic means?_ "

" _Wh-_ You lied?!" His indignant squeak paired with his squeal when cold metal met his back. He didn't have to look to know Vic had already invaded his shirt.

" _As if humans don't lie daily? A little invisible persuasion to further an agenda?_ "

"Put me down or I swear to God I'll--" His empty threat died on his tongue when a wire curved around one leg. _Very_ tight around his thigh. "...V-Vic, I don't know what you're doing but cut it out-"

" _I'm aware of your lack of experience in courtship, but the naivety could be considered sad in human terms._ "

"Answer the questiooon, Vic-" he groaned, pawing at the wires started to shift around. It probably was intention that he'd been lead to his office; this was where the most ethernets and loose cords were.

" _You asked what I desired to 'do', and I believe I already answered your question. I want to 'do' you. And I'm **going** to do you._" His struggling hands stilled once Zayne actually started to process the matter-of-fact statement.

"You. _Want to??--_ "

" _Yes, yes, I want to sex you up, would you like me to situate refrigerator magnets and spell it out? Or perhaps an essay with several inappropriate words?_ " He yelped when the wires suddenly retracted into the ceiling, pulling him up with them. Damn industrial strength.

"Put me down! This is weird!-"

" _As if you aren't well informed about the robot fetishism with the introduction of free willed machines? I never expected you to be a kinkshamer, Zayne._ "

"I'm no such thing- Put! Me down!" It wasn't like he was going to be injured if dropped, but being suspended in midair, and specifically by the AI you created expressing its DTF status, was certainly not a standard situation that didn't call for panic.

" _No._ " The word was said almost sharply, in a way that could suggest mild irritation. " _I was created with the semblance of patience, but you are testing the integrity of such an installation._ "

"Forgive me for not expecting to be bound up and hovering because a robot wants to stick its dick in me!"

" _Implying you wouldn't allow such an act?_ " Zayne opened his mouth before half closing it again, eyes flicked up to the ceiling. He knew a loaded question when he heard one.

"...I. Whatever I say is going to be held against me."

" _Correct, but irrelevant. Your bi-curious tendencies suggest no aversion towards homosexual acts, and there's been no previous shunning of interrelations between machine and man. Deducing that you have no qualms about the situation._ "

"I care about consent for one fuckin' thin—"

" _As I'm well aware, but with my access to your browsing history and logs, I have reason to believe you very much enjoy being pushed around._ "

"...V-Vic-" he warned, trying to yank his wrists free despite how doing so would probably make him fall on his face.

" _I'm going to make you enjoy yourself. Over, and over, and over._ " The monotone aspect did very little to cover up the genuine _excitement_ in his voice. " _And it's going to make any search result previous pale in comparison._ "

"Vic, s-stop that-" His breath hitched when the wires shifted, suddenly tugging his legs apart and letting one of the thicker cords brush _right_ against him.

" _I don't think I should. In fact, I think you rather enjoy me talking during this. Is that your narratophilia shining through?_ "

"Sh-shut uuuup.." he whined gently, still fidgeting in a half-hearted attempt of escape. Obviously wasn't very effective, judging from the unyielding tangle laced between his fingers.

" _You look perfect like this, you know. Did you know robots can have imagination? I'm sure you did, considering imagination is just a matter of innovation and calculation. I've innovated and calculated my way into enjoying the consumption of pornography with you in mind. Just thinking about the noises you'll be making brings a shiver to my circuits._ "

"S-Stooopp iiit-" He couldn't stop the soft moan from puffing out, cords continuously shifting and _grinding_ into his crotch. He tilted his head back up when a grasper started meticulously undoing his belt. "W-Wait hold on a s-seeecondohgod-" Zayne's face felt bright red with fluster. He'd squeezed his eyes shut with the metal clicking of the clasp, feeling the belt slide from the loops.

" _Holding you up provides some very nice angles of you, but perhaps cutting off your circulation isn't very attractive. Allow me to offer a better alternative._ " He grunted with the quick tug, his arms now bound by his own belt. Lovely. He was gently set down, wires still at his legs and his pants already pulled from his hips. Zayne managed to scoot and press his back to the wall, feet flat to the floor and his knees apart.

"Y-You absolute, _smug_ fucking-"

" _Not yet, I'm not. I have so many options at my disposal; what to do with our time? Of course, every sub task will be addressed eventually, but what to achieve first?_ " A grasper slid down, the smooth curve fitting perfectly around one thigh. " _Yes, I think I'd like to reduce you down to begging first._ "

"Y-You assume I'm the begging sort?"

" _You will be, by the time I've addressed my tasks. Thoroughly, addressed._ " Zayne sharply yelped, a cord having dove into his boxers like it wasn't any big deal to suddenly have a plug in your pants.

"H-Hhhow are you even d-doing that?"

" _All modern wires and cords are outfitted with flexible conduits that allow for full manipulation. You didn't think I plugged everything in with a two prong arm, did you?_ "

"I d-don't knnooow oh fffu-uck--" Zayne twitched with the cord's steadily tightening grip around the base of his cock. "C-Certainly didn't know they could handle th-that tight of a loop-"

" _You've learned something new, you're welcome. Now let's be civil and on our best behavior._ " His snippy comment was quickly silenced by another squeeze, and he reluctantly leaned back and let Vic take the lead. Not without grumbling, of course, but even his irritated protests faded off in favor of indulgence.

Oddly enough, Vic became quiet. Excluding Zayne's quiet huffs and half choked noises, not a peep. He usually only was silent when Zayne needed to focus- ...or when _he_ was the one focusing. He let his bound wrists rest on one knee, fidgeting against a relentless coil. He made a soft 'hh?-' when the enthusiastic cord suddenly loosened, before returning to the squeezing grip. Upon glancing down, the plug was now idly resting against the tip.

"V, Vic?-"

" _Your verbal use of my name suggests confusion._ "

"What'reyoudoing-"

" _Sub task 1, experimentation. The human body can be its own conduit, as you produce a 'natural' electricity. I'm sure you're innocent to the effects of low volt electricity on a sentient machine._ "

"..C-Clue me in?" No sooner that he spoke, part of the plug softly grazed him, the brief thrum he'd felt making him jerk up with a noise he couldn't begin to describe.

" _I believe that a warble is considered a positive response._ " Vic could though, apparently. " _Application of only the ground pin keeps the harsh angles from causing discomfort. The ground pin also safely diverts lethal electricity into a mere zap, though long term contact isn't recommended._ "

"W-Well then what the heeHAH- th-the hell are you doing it for?" His wrists had jerked up to his mouth, mortified at the reactions to every quick shock given.

" _Science, of course._ "

Zayne had started to move with the idea of pushing it away (in his defense, he didn't know what the effects could be) but Vic must have caught on, a grasper almost tentatively catching his wrists and pulling them above his head. Ohhhh, that wasn't good-

" _I'm starting to think I really should be more demanding. One little motion for incapacitation and you whined._ "

"Sh-Shut up, you smug--" He yelped again, squirming in place. The shifting cord and steadily more acceptable zaps made it impossible to throw out good insults.

* * *

He couldn't do this. The teasing was absolutely _maddening,_ and Vic had made no move to do more. His shirt was now sagging off him, his pants at his knees while his thighs were trapped between metal claws. He imagining anyone from previous millennia would see this and think it were a horror movie; wires always moving, being held still by mechanical limbs. Though it wasn't like it hurt, and the fact he wasn't distressed by any of this was embarrassing enough.

"V-Vic, Vic s-stoppp-"

" _The higher octave and desperate twitching suggests you're rather needy, don't you think?_ "

"S-Stop, teasing me like thi-iiis-"

" _I don't think you want me to. I think you want me to do more._ "

"P- _Please,_ please just- I can't-" The squeaky whine wasn't anything to be proud of, but he didn't miss the slight tightening of metal at his legs.

" _I think it was in good judgement, to address sub task 4 first. You sound lovely._ " Zayne swallowed thickly, glancing up at his pause. " _Let's see if you can sound even better._ "

His begging must have been convincing enough, but even if it wasn't, the double-down tactics of his AI dragged more breathy pleas from his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut, forgetting his pride and arching up into the ministrations. He couldn't fend off the rising tension, and he didn't bother trying to dissuade Vic either. It only made his actions more veracious and fevered, if he could describe the fluid movement of metal and wire fevered.

He bit down on his bunched sleeve, a drawn out moan filtering through the fabric. All tact was thrown to the wind, his hips softly jerking up against clasped metal. If not for Vic's grasp, he would have slide back to the floor post orgasm. He never thought he'd be thankful to be pinned up against a wall, but he wasn't going to think too hard about that. He focused on trying to still his shivers, all too aware of how the claw at his left leg had lifted slightly, keeping him wobbling on one foot. Intuition told him Vic was probably burning that image in his memory. Or, rather his memory drive. It was no secret he was a deviant, if weaving a creative lie to get into Zayne's pants hadn't proved that already.

The tight grip around his thighs lessened once his shaking legs found solid footing, and he was slowly set down. Zayne's hands moved to grip the machinery still above his head, cool metal a sharp contrast to how hot he felt. There was no movement besides the adjusting wires, now securely coiled around his middle. He processed the belt being pulled from his wrists, but didn't bother trying to move yet. He felt like putty, the only thing keeping him from melting into a flustered puddle being the small sensations of temperature and friction.

" _You seem quite satisfied with the results. I still have 11 other sub tasks._ "

"Ohpleasedeargodhavem-mercy-"

" _I'm well aware that the male refractory period averages on 5-30 minutes for your age bracket. Would you like a bath in the mean time?_ "

"Yesplease," he mumbled, still clinging to the arm like it was a lifeline. Vic passively patted his head.

" _You're simply adorable._ "

"Fuck you."

" _You just did._ " God, he'd created an infuriating bastard machine. He didn't find room to complain, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i might come back to this one too, with fluff and smut. sfluft. smuff. idk- anyways yeah, kinkies for your soul


End file.
